NARUTO: The Sinnoh Saga
by SupahFish
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Rock Lee find out about a shinobi contest that only happens every 100 years, in which they find a sacred jewel in the sinnoh region. Read as they meet all kind of characters from all different games, books, shows, and many many more!
1. BEFORE YOU READ

_(__**NOTICE**__: This story has no official pairings; all pairings that ARE included are strictly for comedic (slightly or greatly) reasons and I can assure you that none what so ever will last throughout the end of the story. People have their own opinions on how pairings should be made in anime. I do not support nor deny any portrayed in __**NARUTO™: The Sinnoh Saga**__, or anywhere in __**Pokémon**__ or __**Naruto**__. Personally, I think they're stupid and pointless, but that is just MY opinion and it's your choice whether to listen to it or not. Thank you.)_


	2. Mysterious Flier

**"This is just another tale of ninjas, robots, sex, violence, and explosions, nothing to fancy or complicated." -SupahFish™**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter One**

Our story starts out with a boy named Naruto Uzumaki, a Konohagakure ninja, who is about to receive a chance of a lifetime. Naruto was walking down the city streets, and thought to himself:

"Man, it's been really boring around here since granny Tsunade became Hokage..."

A while later, he saw his friend Rock Lee standing on a bridge, staring at the river. "Hey, Lee! What's up bushy-brow?" Naruto asked. "Huh? Hey, Naruto, it is you! What is up with you?" Lee responded. "Oh, nothing... Hey, surgery went well, I'm guessing?" Naruto asked as he ran over to Lee. "Yes, but I will have a bit of a limp for a little while," Lee said as he held his thumb up and grinned widely with his over-enthusiasm.

Just then, a black haired child heard the conversation and walked over to see the two conversing about recent events.

"Yo, what're you two talkin' about?"

"Huh? Hey, what's up, Sasuke?" the blonde said with excitement, "What're you doin' here?"

"Oh, I got this in the mail this morning and I was about to read it here. I had no original intention of meeting you guys, though," the Uchiha stated.

"Oh wow, why does that not make me feel good inside?" Naruto sarcastically stated.

"Whatev, let's just see what it says," Sasuke said, as if he had no interest in Naruto's statement.

**ATTENTION ALL SHINOBI**

THE GREAT SINNOH JEWEL HUNT WILL BEGIN IN 1 WEEK. ALL CONTESTANTS MUST SIGN UP TOMORROW AT 12:00 P.M. EACH TEAM MUST CONTAIN AT LEAST THREE PEOPLE OF A.N.B.U., JONIN OR CHUNIN RANK, ALL GENIN COMPETITORS MUST GAIN APPROVAL BY THEIR JONIN INSTRUCTORS FIRST AND MUST GET THEM TO SIGN A RELEASE FORM. THE REWARD FOR BRINGING THE JEWEL BACK TO THE STARTING POINT IS THE JEWELS WORTH IN MONEY WHICH IS ESTIMATED TO BE ABOUT OR $1,000,000,000,000. THE CONTEST ONLY HAPPENS ONCE EVERY 100 YEARS, SO BE PREPARED. (WARNING: CRIMINALS WILL BE TREATED AS REGULAR CONTESTANTS, NO MATTER HOW SEVERE THE CRIME, BE EXTREMELY CAUTIOUS)

"Well, Sasuke, are you going to do it? If so, who're you gonna take?" the blonde asked.

_"I could get stronger doing this, and who knows.. Itachi might just participate. Yeah, I can't pass up this opportunity..." _the Uchiha thought in excitement.

"I guess. 'Got nothin' better to do and I guess I'll take you guys, if you want, of course..." he replied lazily.

"Sure, I'll go! This could be really good for training!" said Naruto with great confidence.

"I will go to, As a matter of fact, if we cannot win, then I will run 50,000 laps around the Leaf Village on stilts!" Lee said with his fist clenched and fire in his eyes.

"Right, then make sure you show up, tomorrow, and don't forget to ask Guy-sensei for permission," said Sasuke in a smart tone.

"Oh, o-of course," Lee responded. Over the next few days, they trained and prepared as much as they possibly could, whether it was buying medicine or sparring with their fellow ninja.

Alas, the day of the competition came and the three were pumped and ready for anything.

"Welcome to the Sinnoh Jewel Competition!" the P.A. system exclaimed to all of the team's teleporting machines.

"We shall begin immediately. What you probably see in front of you are teleporting machines that will teleport you to the place on your received map with your team number!"

"OK. Hey Sasuke, look! We're team seven! What a coincidence, eh?" Naruto chuckled.

"I guess so..." Sasuke said not caring.

"**Ready**..." the P.A. system said in a suspenseful tone.

"**Set**..." it said again, this time it was so full of suspense that the three could literally hear their own hearts beat.

".................." it went on for ten straight seconds, the team was shocked by the P.A.'s silence, but soon realized that it was just a facade by the announcer to cause people to mess up. The team was now as focused as ever, since they only had one chance to get in the teleporters. Five seconds after the announcer says go, they'd close up, impossible to open for another 100 years.

"............**GO**!" the team dashed in, Sasuke first, then Lee and lastly, Naruto. They were sure that many of the teams were blundered up by the ten-second silence, but were thankful that they made it. However..they wouldn't teleport!

The team was baffled at this predicament, but Sasuke had an idea. He noticed that the power was running very low and didn't have the capability to teleport three people at the same time. They were all scared that they would all be morphed together—the pods were very old, just to add insult to injury. It was only natural that they were all skeptical of Sasuke's idea. I could just worsen that possibility for them. Sasuke quickly made three hand seals, Ox, Rabbit, and Monkey, and suddenly his left palm electrified with chakra.

"Lee, open up the power chamber!" Sasuke said impatiently. Lee pondered why the creators of such a device would place direct contact to the wiring of the machine right in the chamber of it, but he had no time to complain so he quickly opened up the latch on the floor and backed up as the Uchiha slammed his electrified hand down on to the wires.

"**CHIDORI!!!**" he screamed as the electric chakra concentrated to his hand, and filled the machine with unbelievable amounts of power. Naruto watched as the power skyrocketed, pushed Sasuke away when he was done, and closed the hatch.

"GET READY!" he yelled in excitement and fear for the outcome of the teleportation process. They all suddenly disappeared, traveling to their pre-located destination at near-light speed. What was left was for them to arrive at the said location.


	3. Spirit of Emotion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**Recap:**_

"_**They all suddenly disappeared, traveling to their pre-located destination at near-light speed. What was left was for them to arrive at the said location." – Chapter 1**_

**Chapter Two**

Suddenly, the team reappeared at great Lake Verity in the Sinnoh region. To their surprise, they were not morphed together like they first feared.

"Whew… Let's do that again!!" Naruto said excitedly.

"No," Sasuke quickly commanded in a leader-like tone. Naruto simply glared at him for thinking he had control over him.

"Guys, look!" Lee exclaimed as he gazed at the awe-inspiring beauty of the lake.

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted with intense excitement. "This place is friggen' huge!"

"Wait…" Sasuke stated in deep thought. "Is that an island?" he asked aloud.

Naruto cocked his head at Sasuke's remark, "Yeah, so?" he asked.

"Stupid. That's where we have to go first!" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone, "We got a head start of most of the other competitors, but they're probably close too, due to the teleporter being low on power."

"Are they not supposed to check those?" Lee said in frustration.

"Oh well, let's just get to the island, now I have an inflatable boat in my backpack, we could probably use that," Naruto stated.

"Ok, well, get it out and fill it up, we have to get to the island and fast," Sasuke said impatiently. Naruto filled up the boat and they began to float to the island.

"OK, we're just about there," Sasuke stated.

"…! What was that?!" Naruto said in a frightened tone.

"What?" Sasuke asked, then he heard bubbling coming from the lake that seemed unusual for which spot it was coming from. "I knew it, other ninja are here. Guys, be on your guard." He said, but then the bubbling stopped.

Sasuke thought to himself_,_

"_Damn, they're smart, and fast, they're already here… Dammit! I've gotta think of something…"_ Then he had an idea that he knew the others probably would find a little weird.

"Naruto," Sasuke suddenly said, "what's that one jutsu you have?" Naruto just cocked his head in confusion.

"Oh, you mean _this_ one?" he asked as he suddenly transformed into a beautiful naked women with clouds covering his body. Lee and Sasuke looked in astonishment at the transformation.

"NO, NOT THAT ONE!!!" Sasuke said furiously. Lee just stared, his nose bleeding, and Naruto yawned with his arms high in the air. Sasuke hit him in the head with his oar, making him transform back.

"The one where you spin all that chakra in your palm," Sasuke said in an irritated tone.

"Oh, you mean my Rasengan!" Naruto said in realization, "OK, stand back…" Naruto put his hands in a special hand seal and yelled, "_Shadow Clone Jutsu!_" Suddenly, a second Naruto appeared next to the real one, and started moving his hand in a motion that simulated him tapping the outside of a small ball with his palms in the real one's hand, then a rotating ball of chakra appeared in the real one's hand as the clone disappeared.

"Now what?" Naruto then asked.

"Quick, Lee, direct us towards the shore of that island!" Sasuke commanded. Lee centered the island with the end of the boat and said "OK, let her rip!"

"Naruto stick your hand in the water." Sasuke said. Naruto then stuck his left hand in the water, expecting something to happen. Sasuke just got angry and yelled, "WRONG HAND, YOU IDIOT!!!" Naruto then quickly realized his mistake and stuck his other hand in the water. Then, due to the rasengan, the boat flew at great speeds over to the island, blasting five other ninja right out of the water into the sky.

Their boat finally reached the island when they saw something shining from inside the cave. Naruto ran over and yelled,

"Hey guys come check this out!" Lee and Sasuke both ran over and Lee said,

"What do you think that is? Sasuke, check the map, does it say what we may be looking at, by any chance?"

"It says '_There will be a special object in the cave where you have been placed,'_ so, I'm guessing…" Sasuke said with his face in the map that held the rules of the competition. The team entered the eerie cave to discover a large puddle in the center of the cave. The puddle had a strange formation that had the team pondering what this could possibly mean.

"Maybe it is a clue on what we are supposed to do," Lee curiously stated.

"No, the map says everything we need to do," Sasuke replied.

"Or, maybe we found something that we should really remember, you know, in case it's a kind of key. Lee, you got a camera?" Naruto asked.

"No, but Sasuke does," Lee replied. Naruto looked down on the ground, noticing something sparkling in the center of the large puddle, and quickly said before Sasuke took a photo of the area,

"Hold on a second, Sasuke." Sasuke lowered the camera, wondering what Naruto possibly could've wanted. As Naruto and the others ran to the center of the lake, a mysterious flash of light appeared out of nowhere and blinded the three temporarily as a mysterious see-through being suddenly rose from the puddle as if from a lake. As the three regained their sight, the spirit-like creature told them to leave the cave immediately. Then Naruto sarcastically asked,

"If you don't want people in the cave, then why the hell don't you just keep the keep the cave closed?" Sasuke then got mad and hit Naruto on the head. The creature just told them to leave again, but this time, it sounded very annoyed.

"Maybe that thing in the center of the puddle is what we need out of here," Lee said.

"No shit," Naruto sarcastically said.

"Shut up, I'm thinking… that creature must be its guardian, so we got to act fast and kill it!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Act fast?" Naruto doubtfully asked, "It's like a foot tall, why do we have to act fast against the little—" suddenly the creature used a psychic power that made Naruto's face suck inwards.

"OH, DEAR LORD!!!!" Sasuke shouted in fear.

"What did you do to Naruto?!" Lee angrily yelled. Then Naruto said in a muffled voice,

"It's OK, I'm still alive," then he pushes on both sides of his head and his face pops back out. Sasuke and Lee just looked at Naruto with disgusted faces.

"OK, I'm going to go throw up now," Sasuke said in a sickened tone.

As Sasuke was vomiting in the background, Naruto and Lee were devising a plan to defeat the creature, considering it's a spirit. Finished emptying his stomach, Sasuke rushes back up to the other two and blandly states:

"Well if it's a spirit then I have a GREAT idea!"

"Well, that is the thing, we do not know what it is," Lee replied.

"Ah, shut up and let me have my fun," Sasuke said back in an annoyed tone, the he suddenly dials a strange number on his phone,

"Hello? Hey, wassup… nothing much, hey, I'm gonna need you and the guys come over here… 'Here' is where I am on your tracker. So, wait, you guys even still got the suits? Oh, nice, well you're gonna need 'em. OK… OK, bye."

"Who was that?" Naruto simply asked. Sasuke was silently grinning to Naruto's remark.

"They should be here any minute," he said, while Naruto just scratched his head in confusion. All of them were simply waiting to see what Sasuke could have possibly done with that phone call.

"Any minute now," Sasuke confidently said.

"…Come on!" Naruto impatiently stated. "Sasuke, who the hell'dya call and when the hell are they gonna get—" but he was stopped by three grown men who burst through the opening of the cave and suddenly sucked up the mysterious spirit with vacuum-like machines on their back, then, who appeared to be the leader of the group, suddenly said to Sasuke,

"OK, we've been tracking this one down for years, _Mesprit,_ the spiritual being of emotion, this creature's been making local residents so depressed that they've been committing suicide here and there."

"Whoa, glad we caught it. Guy's this is getting interesting already!" Naruto said in deep thought.

"Now, that will be $65," the shorter man with glasses said. Sasuke responded in a miraculous tone,

"$65!? Humph, fine." He gave the man $65 worth in yen and the three men ran off to a large van with a insignia that showed a surprised ghost behind a circle with a cross on it. The three just then saw that there was a wooden bridge that connected the island to the mainland.

"Were those the Ghostbusters by any chance?" Lee asked.

"Yes, Lee… yes they were…" Sasuke said in an accomplished tone.


	4. New Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Recap:**

**"'Were those the Ghostbusters by any chance?' Lee asked. 'Yes, Lee… yes they were…' Sasuke said in an accomplished tone." – Chapter 2**

**Chapter Three**

"Guys, I got the stone thingy!" Naruto said rushing out of the cave. Suddenly he exclaims, "**W-what the!?**" Naruto, much to his surprise, spotted at least twenty angry ninja confronting Sasuke and Lee.

"Naruto, 'bout time…" Sasuke said in a cool tone.

"Hand over the Mesprit Key, or else!" One of the larger ones shouted.

"Mesprit Key? That's what this thing's called?" Naruto asked. "Well, why the hell should I!? Go find your own!!!"

"Naruto, that's the only Mesprit Key," Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. Naruto scratched his head in confusion on how the game works.

"Ugh, listen, you idiot, remember the Chunin Exams, in the Forest of Death? We had to collect the other team's scrolls in order to continue, well, this is pretty much the same thing, only this time there are only three objects in total, the Mesprit Key, Azelf Key, and the Uxie Key. Now you get it?" Sasuke explained while holding off some of the impatient ninja.

"How the hell do you know all of this?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, I took the time to read the rules of the game!" Sasuke said in a superior tone.

"Yeah, well…! SASUKE, LOOK OUT!!!" Naruto shouted. The Uchiha quickly turned around to see a smaller, more agile ninja coming at him with a katana in his hand. Sasuke quickly grabbed the dull end of the blade with his fingers and redirected it into him, and then he threw him into the pile of dead or unconscious ninja, shaking the blood off of his right arm. Lee then kicked one more onto the pile,

"That is the last of them," he then said.

"OK, stand back," Sasuke warned the other two, then made the hand seals Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger, then shouted,

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!!!" then he put his right hand in front of his mouth making an "O" with his thumb and index finger and blew furiously into it and a huge fireball engulfed all of the unconscious ninja in flames. The three watched the ninja burn for three and a half minutes before Sasuke started to continue onward, the others soon followed. After half an hour of walking through the forest, the three stumble upon a small town.

"Hmm… Hey Sasuke, is this place important?" Naruto asked. Sasuke responded,

"Well when you say it like that, you make us look like all-mighty judges smiting down weak, unimportant cities to make way for outlet malls or something…"

"That's some imagination you got there, but I'm asking if it's important in our quest," Naruto said.

"Who cares? Aren't you tired? Maybe this place has somewhere to rest." Sasuke responded.

"I guess, but who's going to take us in?" Naruto asked. Sasuke points to a small house that has an opening for a guest bedroom with four beds, then Sasuke said,

"Um, how about there, idiot." Lee and Sasuke then run off to the house.

**"HEY, WHY YOU, COME BACK HERE!!!"** Naruto shouted in anger at Sasuke's remark, then chasing after the two.

Naruto caught up with the other two, who had stopped in front of the house. Sasuke then walked up the porch and rang the doorbell. About six or so seconds later, a taller woman with a blue hair style that made Naruto think,

"_Does that lady have an afro!? A BLUE AFRO!? Where the hell are we…?"_ Sasuke then reminded the woman about the guest room they had advertised and asked if they could stay the night. The lady introduced herself as Johanna, but to Sasuke's curiosity, she didn't give a last name, but he ignored his curiosity and thanked her for the room. The three of them walked in and were directed to the room where they made themselves feel comfortable, then discussed the plan for obtaining the other three stones.

"So I say, we leave traps all around the entrance to the big enemy place, then take the other stones when they get there! Pretty good plan right?" Naruto confidently explained. Lee responded,

"Sorry Naruto, but that plan does not seem to be completely thought through." Naruto retaliated.

"What's that supposed to mean, Bushy-Brow?"

"It just seems that if the ninja that DO show up, have two of the stones, don't you think they'd search for the last stone first?" Lee explained.

"I guess you're right, but what if they're trying the same strategy?" Naruto asked. Then Sasuke said,

"I highly doubt they'd stoop to trapping the other people. Just think, if they have the other two, there's no way in hell they'd just have them both by luck or chance. They'd have had to be extraordinarily strong in order to fight their way into having both. If they were so strong, they'd be able sense any traps without any trouble, for one, and they'd probably just kill whoever has the third stone in order to get it. Let's face it, we've got some really tough opponents ahead of us. We have to get stronger…"

"Well, what should we do then, just fight whoever they'd be head on?" Naruto asked.

"No, at least not in our current strength… hmm… Oh, wait! I know a special weapons dealer here in Sinnoh, Lee you know him too, don't you?" Sasuke asked. Lee starts to think, and then he remembers a man with a turban around his head, and then asks if he's talking about a man named Reynard Fisher. Naruto is sitting there, wondering what Sasuke and Lee are discussing, and also who Reynard Fisher is, and then he asks,

"Hey is this Fisher guy an arms dealer or something? If so then we may have the upper hand in this competition!" Sasuke responds,

"Maybe, but chances are we aren't the only ninja that know him, then again we ARE the only ninja he'll give weapons to for free, this is good, I'll call him and arrange a meeting." Sasuke then takes out his phone and dials a number, while he's talking, Lee is explaining to Naruto that Reynard Fisher is a client Sasuke and him had on a mission once, and explained that he owes the two of them a couple of favors. Sasuke finishes on the phone and tells the two,

"Okay, he's agreed to meet us in a city called Hearthome in one week." He then checks the map and says that it isn't too far, but it will take some time to get there. Naruto then suggests that they leave first thing tomorrow morning, and the others agree, then a girl with long blue hair in a slightly unusual fashion asks the three what they want for dinner, Naruto begins to say something, but Sasuke puts his hand over Naruto's mouth and tells the girl that they aren't hungry. The girl simply nods, then leaves them alone. Naruto slaps Sasuke's hand off of his mouth and shouts,

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? I WAS HUNGRY!!!"** Sasuke angrily retaliates,

"Jeez, we don't want to be a burden, we have food. We'll eat in the morning, you loser! Now let's get some sleep, we've got to get up really early." Sasuke and Lee then crawl into their beds, Naruto makes a pouting face then turns off the light and goes to sleep as well. By the time Sasuke wakes up it is currently around 4:45 AM, he makes the others wake up as well.

"Mmm… hey… why do we have to get up now?" Naruto said still half asleep.

"To be honest, these people are annoying the fuck out of me, just by staying in the same house as them, now come on!" Sasuke quietly said. The others got ready and they left out of a window that was in the room.

"It's a little asshole-ish just to leave all of the sudden, don't you think?" Naruto asks.

"You idiot, we don't have any money, at least none that'll work in this part of the world," Sasuke replies.

"Yes, and I know those type of people, if you do not have money, then you must work for your keep!" Lee continues,

"Besides, we cannot afford to waste any time, Hearthome city if much farther away than you think, we must continue." Naruto pauses for a second to think, and then he quickly said,

"Right!" and then continued onwards to Hearthome.

After about 3½ hours of walking through thick forest they stumble upon a small city where they see a blonde child running out of a larger building, the team wonders to themselves if that's another contestant or not, but they doubt that possibility. They find a bank and exchange their ryo to pokéyen, and then start scaling the city for a restaurant. Naruto spots a McDonald's and guides the three over there. Inside they all order something off the breakfast menu and sit down. They then start thinking of the fastest way to Hearthome, the team decides to go to a city called Oreburgh and go through the caves to reach Hearthome, after that the team begins to think on where to go after that. Sasuke pulls out the map and begins to say,

"We should go through the forest, save some time…"

"Yeah and lose energy. The forests are rough and probably full of ninja. That plan would be difficult," Lee responded.

"If we take the other way we'll lose out on time, plus we'll be easier to spot. And since we have the Mesprit Key, they'll come after us… either way we're bound to run into someone, I still say we go through the forest, we'll be harder to find if we're careful," Sasuke replied.

"I guess…" Lee said, "Naruto what do you think?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure whatever…" Naruto replied in an uninterested tone. "God, when is our food gonna be ready, this is why we should use the drive-thru…"

"You idiot," Sasuke said, "we don't have a car. They wouldn't let us in the drive-thru." Naruto simply turns his head with a scowl when the PA system called for number 299.

"That's us! I'll go get it seeing as how I'm the leader of the group, I have the most responsibility," Naruto boldly stated. Sasuke coughs and says 'bullshit' under his breath; Naruto scowls at him as he has a look on his face as if he didn't do anything. The PA calls for 299 again, Naruto quickly rushes over to get the food. While he's up there, Sasuke and Lee snicker at him behind his back, Lee quickly then said, "Ahh… jackass…"


	5. Leaf

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Recap:**

**"While he's up there, Sasuke and Lee snicker at him behind his back, Lee quickly then said, 'Ahh… jackass…'" – Chapter 3**

**Chapter Four**

"Ok, so apparently the person making the food caught on fire, so McDonald's is now suing us for one of their employees dying while on OUR order," Naruto said in a slightly worried tone as he returned to the table. Sasuke quickly reacted by shouting,

"**WHAT!?** Come on; let's go before they make us get a lawyer." But when they tried to run for the door, a bunch of employees blocked the exit. Lee then ran up in front of them and sweep kicked the guarding employees. The three made it outside and ran like hell into the woods, but Sasuke ran and jumped on a tree that overlooked the fast-food establishment. He then threw a kunai with a small thread attached to it leading from the McDonald's straight to him, he then mad the hand signs: Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger. Then clenched his fists behind him and exhaled humungous flames out of his mouth, which traveled down the thread, engulfing the McDonald's and everyone inside in a giant hellfire storm. Sasuke quickly caught up to the others and Naruto asked Sasuke where he was, but Sasuke simply told him that he was just taking care of business. The three then saw an array of ninja with the McDonald's golden arches as the symbol on their headbands, and completely entrapped them in a ring of the ninja. They all then zoomed into the three and as they got close, the image "L2+R2" appeared flashing on the bottom of the screen. Naruto looked down and reacted to the ninja by shouting out,

"**NOW!!!**" Then the flashing symbol on the bottom on the screen flashed bigger and disappeared. The three jumped into the air, Naruto made the rasengan in his hand with Lee spinning chakra around his hand, and Sasuke used his fireball jutsu to enfold the rasengan in flames. Lee then used a kick to propel Naruto at great speeds towards the group of bewildered ninja, screaming,

"**HOT, HOT, HOT!!!**" on the way there. Naruto thrusted the rasengan forward, creating an engulfing explosion of fire and loose chakra. Sasuke and Lee both landed on the ground and gazed into the fire, then Sasuke asked,

"Hey Lee, how'd you make Naruto's rasengan If you can't use your chakra?" Lee responds with,

"Oh that! Well, you see, while I was training vigorously with Guy-sensei, he found out a way to let me use chakra, just a little though, but it's in these bandages, they are supposed to be made out of a sacred kind of cloth, I still can't use jutsu, but I can add a sort of force to my attacks, like this!" Lee then thrusted his fist towards a tree and it left a big indentation into it. Lee then reluctantly stated,

"Uugh… I can only use it so many times, though, much like you with your chidori."

"Yeah," Sasuke responded with a cool tone, all of the sudden Naruto came walking out of the flames and shouted,

"I COULD'VE USED A LITTLE HELP IN THERE YOU KNOW!!!"

"I ain't steppin' in there, it's full of fire, I'll get burned and mess up my hair," Sasuke said, as if it wasn't that big of a deal. All of a sudden large waves of ninja emerge from the treetops and surround the three. Sasuke got annoyed and pulled out an M16 and shot down every single one in a matter of seconds. When they all fell, Sasuke stated that the three of them should go before more appear.

When they arrived in the next city, they decide to head to a local items shop to stock up on weapons and ammo, but when they arrived to the nearest one, it was closed.

"Hmm, I need ammo," Sasuke suddenly said.

"Oh well, there's probably another ammo shop somewhere," Naruto said,

"and besides, we can make du— uhh, Sasuke? What are you—" Sasuke suddenly crashed through the window, setting off an alarm, which attracts the attention of the local authorities. Sasuke grabs a large amount of ammo and jumps out.

"**SASUKE, YOU IDIOT, NOW WE'RE SURROUNDED BY A BUNCH OF SHADOW CLONES!!!!!**" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. The turquoise-haired woman in front of the rest of the police commands the three to stop where they are, then a look alike insists that they are not clones, but rather sisters. Naruto ponders this thought for a second and then starts to say,

"…Wait… sisters…? …" then he continues by shouting in disbelief, "**SISTERS!?! ALL OF YOU!?! ARE YOU ALL TWINS OR SOMETHING!?!?!**" The front officer agrees to this statement. Naruto begins slowly counting off his fingers on how many there are, and stops at 35.

"**Wait… HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL TWINS, THAT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE, UNLESS YOUR MOTHER WAS A COMPLETE FATASS**!!!" Naruto angrily shouted. Sasuke hit him upside his head and said, "Shut up and let's go." The three of them instantly got out of there as fast as they could, completely eluding the cops. They went eastward towards a city known as Oreburgh, they quickly make it most of the way through before stopping to catch their breaths.

After resting for about ten minutes the three continued onward. Naruto all of the sudden hears a weird noise that he describes as an erotic moaning noise coming from behind a few bushes. The three work there ways silently through a few thickets to see a girl with long brown hair, a white sun cap, a torn up blue sleeveless shirt that no longer covered her torso, and a torn-off red miniskirt damp with sweat. The poor girl, probably a couple years younger than they were, was being savagely raped by a kid in a red cap and a pokémon known as an Ivysaur. Sasuke got annoyed by what he saw, but not at the boy and the ivysaur, he was irritated at the girl. He then stood up and angrily said,

"Hey, maybe that little dinosaur doesn't want to have sex with you, did you ever think about its feelings!?" Naruto and Lee stood up and both shouted,

"**SASUKE, YOU IDIOT, AND NOW THEY KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!!**" The boy comes over with an angry expression and commands Sasuke to mind his own business and get lost. Sasuke becomes infuriated and activates his chidori in his hand and immediately jabs it through the boy's chest, then pulls his hand out. The boy collapses dead and the three jump out to help the girl out. Lee shoos away the ivysaur and Naruto helps the girl up. He then grabs her panties that were on the ground at least five feet from where the girl was on the ground. She nervously takes it and immediately puts it on along with an extra bra and shirt and her skirt, which was also on the ground. She thanks the three and introduces herself as Leaf.

"Leaf? I have friends who's names are types of flowers, but I gotta say, your name is just plain lazy," Sasuke said mockingly. This made her sad, and Sasuke simply told her to get over it. Naruto glared at Sasuke for his cruelty, then he introduced himself,

"It's ok, don't listen to him. My name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I am Rock Lee, pleased to meet you!" Lee said with his hand in a saluting position with his teeth sparkling.

"Hmph, Sasuke Uchiha…" Sasuke said mysteriously. The girl states that she owes the three her life and asks where they're going. Sasuke then explains their current situation, and the girl claims to know a shortcut to their destination and asks if she can accompany them on their adventure, Naruto and Lee agree, while Sasuke states that he doesn't mind as long as she won't be a burden. She promises that she won't, and the three, now four move on through the forest, eventually discovering a cave.

"Ugh, let's go around it," Sasuke suggests, "we don't have time to get lost in a cave." Sasuke and Lee jump up to a higher elevation over the entrance.

"Hey, you can't jump like us right?" Naruto asks Leaf,

"Well, come on, get on my back, I'll carry you!"

"Are you sure?" Leaf asks nervously.

"Of course! Come on!" Leaf then climbs onto Naruto's back as if he were giving her a piggyback ride. Naruto then jumps up with Sasuke and Lee and they continue over the cave into a city.

"Huh, I am guessing that this is Oreburgh. It is getting late, let us call it a night, I can see a hotel," Lee suggested.

"Right," Sasuke agrees. They all head to the hotel and pay for a one-night room for four. They then lay down in their beds without one word to each other and fall asleep. Leaf thinks to herself and suddenly starts having feelings for Naruto, thinking that he's different from other guys, and falls asleep peacefully.


	6. Jailbait

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Recap:**

"**Leaf thinks to herself and suddenly starts having feelings for Naruto, thinking that he's different from other guys, and falls asleep peacefully." –Chapter 4**

**Chapter Five**

A day after their first stay, they felt it was necessary to continue resting, and decided to stay for another two nights. On the second night, Naruto and Lee who were training in the room destroyed the top bunks of both beds. It was now considered a 2-person room. Sasuke and Lee claimed a bed while Naruto and Leaf got the other. Sasuke challenged Lee stating that he wasn't youthful enough to sleep on the floor. Lee willingly accepted unknowingly leaving the entire bed to Sasuke. Leaf offered to sleep with Naruto for the night, and he didn't see anything into it.

_It was midnight at the Oreburgh hotel, a thunderstorm was raging outside in a cliché horror story fashion. Sasuke and Lee were fast asleep when they heard Naruto scream. The two woke up to see Leaf on top of Naruto, shirtless, with her hand down his pants. Sasuke and Lee quickly jumped up and attempted to pull her off, but were overcome by, to their surprise, her strength, she hit both Sasuke and Lee's heads together, knocking them out cold, leaving Naruto to her doing pleasure. Naruto tried to escape, by crashing through the door and attempting to crawl away, but is only dragged back into the room to be horribly defiled._

15 minutes later…

"…**!?**" Naruto woke up from what seemed like a horrible nightmare. Naruto looked to his right and saw Leaf sleeping, facing towards him. He crawled to the end of the bed and jumped out, so as not to disturb her. He went to the bathroom and outside for some air. Out there he jumped on the roof of the building and started to think.

"_Hmm… this sure is a serious contest, it's only been three days and I'm already nervous of what can happen to us… argh… and what's with Sasuke!? He's a lot more talkative and more serious about this… is there something he isn't telling us… hmm…"_ Naruto then remembered that he had the flier in his backpack. He attempted to just quickly go through the window to grab it. He made it in and searched through his backpack. He found it and climbed out of the room back onto the roof. By the light of the moon, he began to read it, and noticed something at the end…

"… (WARNING: _**CRIMINALS WILL BE TREATED AS REGULAR CONTESTANTS, NO MATTER HOW SEVERE THE CRIME, BE EXTREMELY CAUTIOUS**_)…"

Naruto then remembered that Sasuke's older brother Itachi was a very high-class criminal.

"…! So… that's what you're after, Sasuke! You don't want the reward, or the training opportunities… you want to get a chance to defeat Itachi!" Naruto quietly said to himself. Naruto then remembered when Sasuke stated that he wanted to kill a certain someone, then when Sasuke and Itachi clashed at the hotel. Naruto then decided that he was going to become serious about this competition, but then he started to wonder what exactly could be waiting for them at the end of the road…

Naruto looked up into the sky to see a shooting star pass over his head. He made a wish in his mind, wishing good luck for all of them. He then stood up and yawned, deciding it was time to go back to bed, and knowing Sasuke, he guessed that he'd have to wake up early. On his way down the roof, a security officer noticed him and started taking fire upon him. Naruto scurried to avoid incoming bullets and hurried down to the bottom of the roof area, but he tripped over the gutters edge and fell all the way to the ground. Naruto weakly attempted to get up and fight back but both of the officers that were there came to where Naruto was and aimed their guns right at him.

"FREEZE! You're under arrest kid," one of the officers said. "You should know better than to try and steal from people while they're asleep!" the other one said. They cuffed Naruto and headed off to the Oreburgh City Detention Center.

The next morning…

Sasuke yawned, "… come on people, wake up… let's get moving," he drawled lazily. Lee yawned and woke up, then started to say,

"Ha, I knew I could do it, no matter how hard and cold it was!"

"Great, by the way, thanks for the bed," Sasuke said apathetically. As he got up to go put on his shirt, he asked,

"Hey… Leaf, was it? Do you know where Naruto went?" She was still asleep. "Hey, wake up!" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. He nudged her shoulder and she woke up. She yawned,

"…Hey… what time is it…?" Leaf sleepily said.

"Get up, it's time to go. Lee, call Naruto and tell his ass to get to the entrance of the building in 5 minutes!" Sasuke commanded. Leaf quickly got dressed and asked Sasuke where they're going next. Sasuke re-explains that they're going to Hearthome in search of Reynard Fisher. Sasuke gets impatient and says,

"Lee! Are you done yet?"

"…**He is in jail**," Lee said.

The three of them headed over to the Oreburgh City Detention Center to talk to Naruto. When they arrived they were directed towards the visiting room and Sasuke sat down in front of a large, thick plate of glass with telephones on both sides of it. Naruto walked toward the other side with a toothpick in his mouth while wearing an orange prison suit. Looking like a tough guy, Naruto picks up the phone and sits down, saying,

"What up?"

"**WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN JAIL!?!**" Sasuke shouts in to his phone. Naruto, who collapsed by the intense volume of Sasuke's voice, got back in his chair and explained that he had a weird dream and decided to go out to get some air. Sasuke, enraged by Naruto's story, started yelling into the phone,

"**What the fuck is wrong with you!? You really fucked up this time, you god damn idiot!!!**"

"Whatever, just get me out of here so we can continue to Hearthome," Naruto said in a jail-hardened attitude.

"We can't, we don't have enough money for bail. They said they'd let you out in one week though, so we'll pick you up then." Sasuke said as he tried to cool down.

"Yeah, well… wait, **WHAT!?!**" Naruto shouted in astonishment. A man from behind told Naruto that his time was up. Naruto retaliated,

"No, Wait, **SASUKE, LEE, LEAF, HELP MEE!!!**" Naruto was pulled away by two other men, the rest of his speech muffled by the glass. The three of them walked out of the prison with disdainful looks on their faces. Naruto stopped struggling as they walked away.

Naruto thought to himself,

"_**FUCKING HELL!!!**__ I need to find a way out of this place fast. Argh… I'll only get in more trouble, but I can't let them get to Hearthome without me!"_ Naruto was thrown in a cell with two other kids, one his age, and the other one around 17. Naruto asked them what they were in for the younger one said he was in for assisted robbery, and the older one said he had a DUI on a motorcycle and killed a civilian. They asked Naruto what he was in for. He wanted to sound tough, so with a deadly look on his face, he told them he was in for manslaughter. The younger one got frightened. And the older one chuckled and asked,

"Manslaughter, huh? That's pretty bad. I'm Akito, what's your name?"

"Naruto…" Naruto quietly stated. The younger one introduced himself as Benjamin. Benjamin was about Sasuke's height and had a brown crew cut and appeared to be of American descent, while Akito was rather tall, around six feet in height, long dirty-blonde hair with a scar running through his right eye.

"Hey, this may sound sudden to you Naruto, but me and Benny here have been here for a while… wanna bust this joint?"

"Heh, now you're speaking my language!" Naruto said in excitement.


	7. Galactic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Recap:**

"**'Hey, this may sound sudden to you Naruto, but me and Benny here have been here for a while… wanna bust this joint?' 'Heh, now you're speaking my language!' Naruto said in excitement." **

–**Chapter 5**

**Chapter Six**

"Well then, what's the quickest way out of this god-forsaken city?" Sasuke asked. "Let us try that way," Lee suggested. Sasuke, Lee, and Leaf head towards the southern end of the city. They notice that a lot of mining equipment around a large cave. "Well, let us check what is inside," Lee said as he and Leaf walked into the cave. "Uhh… hmph, whatever…" Sasuke said under his breath.

The three walked through the main corridors of the cave when Sasuke asks, "Hey, Lee, why'd we come in here again?" Lee responds, "Unlike you, Sasuke, I saw that in order to take the shortcut to Hearthome, we need to head through this cave and retrieve an object to allow us through a gate which will lead us straight to h—"

"Ok, I get it," Sasuke cuts him off, "So when exactly did you find this out?" "Yesterday, when the rest of you were back at the hotel, I scouted around for the quickest exit, and I saw that in the northern bit of the city, there was gate that I was mentioning before you so rudely cut me off," Lee explained, "It should be a little father in here… Leaf, you are aware of what the object is, am I correct?" "Yeah, it looks somewhat like a full piece of finger armor…" she agreed.

"What, you mean this?" Sasuke asked as he held up what looked like a bluish-white finger armor ring. "Great Sasuke, you found it! Now come on, let us go use it." Lee said with excitement. Sasuke placed the ring on his left middle finger, and an orb-like design on the knuckle area of the ring began to glow brightly for a second, then it faded as if nothing ever happened. "So, what's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked the others, hoping they'd know. "Hmm… no clue, but come on, we do not have any time to waste," Lee responded. Sasuke simply shrugged and walked towards the exit with the other two behind him.

At the Oreburgh City Detention Center, Naruto, Akito, and Benjamin were discussing the easiest way out of the area. "So I say that we use a transformation jutsu to make us look like visitors, and then when we're out of the holding area, we run like hell!" Naruto stated, "Pretty good plan, huh?" "I didn't know you could use transformation on other people, that'd work for sure!" Akito responded in excitement.

"W-well, that's not particularly what I said; I mean… uh… you guys can use transformation jutsu, right?"

"Sorry, we aren't ninja, I'm afraid the only thing we can do is hand-to-hand combat, and even then we'd still probably get our asses handed to us…" Akito responded in mild disappointment. "Oh, well… hmm," Naruto quickly responded, "We could—"

"Listen, Naruto, It's nice that you're trying to help us, but our time is actually almost up here, we get out in a month, you however have got a mighty hefty stay on you, how about me and Benny distract the guards while you do your plans alone!" Akito suggested. "But, I can't just leave you here!"Naruto said loudly. "Nah, we can do it…" Benjamin quietly stated, "…trust us…" Naruto paused to think for a second, "…Are you sure?" Akito put on a grin and stuck his thumb up. "…Right!" Naruto quickly stated.

As Sasuke and the others reached the gate north of town, Sasuke noticed a woman walking out of the detention center. "Hey, Lee…" Sasuke said, "Check out that hot piece of ass, eh?" "Yeah… wait, I can swear I've seen her before…" Lee stated in mid thought. "Really?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, I do not know, specifically but I am certain that I have seen those facial features somewhere before…" Lee explained to him.

Then the girl looked both ways and hid behind the side of the building unknowing that it was the side facing the others. She then put up a basic Ram hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the clouds passed, Naruto was there in the girl's previous position. He looked back and ran towards the gate, not aware that the others were there. "W-wait… That was Naruto!" Sasuke shouted in astonishment. "What is funny is that is only going to add to add to the SasuNaru fan ba—" Lee said before being grabbed by Sasuke. "I don't EVER want to hear you even mention SasuNaru around me ever again! Got it!" Sasuke threatened with a kunai to Lee's neck. "Yeah, yeah, never again!" Lee said frightened.

Naruto arrived at the gate to see the others examining it. "Hey guys, what'd ya find out?" Naruto innocently asked. "The real question is how was your…" Sasuke checks the sun, "…30 minutes of hard time?" Sasuke asked. "I made two new friends and spread a reputation that I was in for manslaughter! Pretty impressive, huh?" Naruto proudly said. Sasuke turned to Lee and said, "Told ya, now pay up!" Lee grabs a ¥1000 note out of his hip pouch and gives it to Sasuke with a sour face. "Ok, let's continue onward!" Sasuke says in a leader-like tone. Sasuke sticks the finger with the ring in a socket on the door and twists 90° counterclockwise. The ring shines and forces it and Sasuke out of the socket, then the gate slowly opens in a fashion as if it hadn't been opened in ages. Once open, the team makes it through and turns right towards Hearthome city.

On their way, they are forced to stop by a group of people inspecting a local cave in the mountain, which happened to be the way they had to go. "Who are those clowns?" Naruto mockingly asked, "And what the hell are they wearing?" Sasuke goes up to the group to ask if they could pass, but is immediately pushed back. "We can't allow you to pass, kid…" one of the men boldly said. "Tch…!" Sasuke grunted in retaliation, "And why not?" "That is none of your concern," the man says, "The point is that you're not allowed, now go away!" "You don't want this to get ugly do you?" Sasuke angrily asked. "Heh… what can a stupid brat like you do to a group of adults?" the man mockingly asked. "Heh… You'd be…" Sasuke started, he then activated a chidori in his hand, "…Surprised!" Then men backed up a bit in fear at Sasuke's chidori.

"Now step aside… or else" Sasuke said with a demonic look on his face. The men step to the side for the four of them. They quickly run past the strangely dressed men into the cave to see a man on top of a larger hill in there. "C'mon, we don't have any time to lose," Naruto told the others. They attempt to walk through the cave, but the man jumps in front of them and tells them to leave.

"That's what we're trying to do buddy, now let us through!" Naruto commanded. The man punches Naruto in the stomach, launching him backwards. Lee runs up to the man to attempt to punch him back, but the man catches his attack and throws him off towards Naruto. Sasuke runs up to the man and pulls out a kunai to attempt to stab him. The man readies himself but Sasuke smirks and intentionally misses with the kunai only to twist around for an attempt at a sweep kick, but the man's quick reaction makes him flip over Sasuke, grab him by his arms and slam him into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Leaf stood in horror, watching the ones she thought were the strongest group around get so easily defeated by one man. The man stared at her with a cold glare. She recoils to his gaze when two of the men from outside grab her and knock her unconscious with a chloroform rag. They drag her and the others off to an unknown location for testing. "Hmhmhmm…" the man snickered. "Master Cyrus, what is so funny, they're only kids, it's not like they're important to our plans…" one of the higher up grunts asked, "unless…" Finally," Cyrus said in excitement, "we have found one of the final key to our mission; the blonde child holds the power of a demon… I can see it in his eyes… The Nine-Tailed Fox is ours!"


	8. The Base

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**Chapter 7**_

"'_**Finally,' Cyrus said in excitement, 'we have found one of the final keys to our mission; the blonde child holds the power of a demon… I can see it in his eyes… The Nine-Tailed Fox is ours!'"**_

"Guuhhh… wh-where am I?" Naruto asked as he woke up from his unconscious sleep. "It's about time you woke up…" an annoyed Uchiha said to him. "Huh? Sasuke? Where are we?" the confused child asked, "and where's Lee?" "He escaped," Sasuke quickly explained. "Escaped?" Naruto asked, really confused. "Look up," Sasuke commanded. Naruto looks up and sees a pool full of bloodthirsty crocodiles. "GAH!!! How the hell are those crocodiles on the ceiling!?!" "Are you retarded? We're HANGING from the ceiling!" Sasuke said in annoyance, and a bit of disbelief of Naruto's denseness. "Oh, right," Naruto coped, "wait, then why can't you just use the escape jutsu, Sasuke?" "I would if my hands weren't completely tied along with the rest of my body," Sasuke said as he struggled to move his hands. "So we're stuck then?" Naruto asked. "Pretty much…" Sasuke said disappointed in himself for allowing them to be caught.

"Where'd that little bastard go?!" "When I find him, I'm gonna ring his little neck!" "I think he went this way!" "Get him!!!" many of the guards were shouting to each other constantly. Lee had escaped the building and searched around the city for help. Unfortunately, he couldn't ask the authorities, because they were considered wanted criminals all across the region. Lee tried to infiltrate the base that Sasuke and Naruto were being held, planning to free them and run. Inside he tripped over a large potted plant. He hid behind the plant and quickly checked the area around to see if anyone had heard his blunder. When he knew the coast was clear, he slowly got up to continue. All of the sudden, he heard a noise from the plant he hid behind, almost like a young girl moaning after getting bumped on the head. Lee checked the plant and saw that the plant had a little hole in it. Lee crouched down and peered through the hole with his large eye to see someone staring back. Lee jumped at what he saw and dug through the soil to feel a hard cover that he guessed was covering the girl from the soil. Lee lifted the cover after digging up all the soil to find what looked like a little girl looking back up at him. The girl jumped out and tried to interrogate Lee by asking what he wanted with her.

"What are you doing here?" Lee asked, "This is not a place for little girls!" "Little girl?" she retaliated, "I'll have you know that I'm 18 years old, I'm just short…" "Do you have neoteny?" Lee asked. "Neote-wha?" the girl asked in confusion, "But never mind that! You're working with them, aren't you? You Galactic bastards make me sick!" "Galactic?" Lee asked, "As in those men who tried to kidnap me and my friends?" "You can't fool me!" the girl angrily stated as she pulled out a Beretta 92 and pointed it directly at him, "Talk! What'd you bowl-cutted freaks do with my father?!" "Listen, if I were one of those freaks, why would I not be wearing one of those bizarre uniforms?" Lee asked her, feeling like he'd won the argument. The girl lowered her gun. Relieved, Lee took off to find the others. "Wait I forgot to ask for your name!" the girl shouted. Lee noticed and quickly turned toward her for one of his introductions, "I am the handsome devil of the village hidden in the leaves! I am Rock Lee!" Lee realized he had little time to talk, so he immediately said, "I must be on my way, perhaps we shall meet again under different circumstances, and I wish you luck on finding your father!" then ran off. The girl continued to search as well.

"Ow! Dammit, stop throwing stuff at us!" Naruto yelled at two grunts throwing rocks at him and Sasuke. "Ignore them, they're idiots." Sasuke ridiculed. "What'd you say?" one of the grunts hollered. "You'd best be careful of what you say, you little brat!" the other one warned as he pulled an M9 on them. "Hmph, go ahead, shoot us!" Sasuke challenged. The grunt took aim towards the black haired child as Sasuke's eyes glowed red with sharingan. "W-what the hell are you doing!?" Naruto panicked. "Trust me, I got this," Sasuke confidently responded. Sasuke started rocking the both of them back and forth. "Make sure you don't hit the blonde one, dude," the other grunt warned. "I got this, I'm just gonna shut the black-haired twerp up!" the grunt with the gun said.

"Thump!"

The grunts turned to see what made that noise. Suddenly a child in a green jumpsuit flew through the door screaming, "Dynamic entry!" and kicked the man with the gun straight in the face. The man flew into the other one and were both sent crashing into the wall. "I am here guys," Lee heroically exclaimed, "I shall get you down!" "You idiot, we had it under control," Sasuke irked at Lee, "but since you're here, get us down, would you?" Lee reached for a kunai out of his holster and threw it at the bit of rope between Naruto and Sasuke, untying them both. Lee quickly pulled a lever behind him closing the latch below the others, sealing off the deadly crocodiles. Sasuke landed on his feet and snapped his hands out of the rope tying them together, while Naruto landed flat on his face. Sasuke took out a kunai and freed Naruto's hands from the rope. Lee went over to the unconscious grunts and took the man's M9.

The three ran through the building searching for an exit, when Naruto stumbled upon the control room. He peered through the window and saw that it was completely empty. "Hey Sasuke?" Naruto shouted. "What is it?" Sasuke replied. "Wanna make some damage?" Naruto said in a tempting tone. Naruto and Sasuke entered the room to search for a self destruct sequence. "I will meet you guys on the outside," Lee suddenly said, "I have unattended business to attend to…" "Lee!" Naruto shouted for his attention, "Come back alive, alright?" "You do not need to worry," Lee assured, "I do not plan on dying now!"


End file.
